Unexpected News
by csiweberaz
Summary: A story set in Sara's point of view of how life can change when unexpected
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own CSI or any of its Characters just merely borrowing them. This is a story about Sara's Return her Frustrations and life that goes along with it I hope that you enjoy it is set in Sara's point of view.

UNEXPECTED NEWS!

Chapter one

Here I was I had just turned 36 and I had learned that one of my best friends in the whole world had died.

I think that is why I ran away in the first place I realized that this job was not quite what I had expected it to be.

I loved being a csi I loved the drama and the sheer pleasure of solving a mystery. But after a near death experience, actually to be honest more than one near death experiences I decided that I just did not want to do it anymore.

I had enough of the scare factor and placing my life on the line.

Grissom had just proposed to me before I left totally catching me off guard I never in a million years thought that I would see the day, when he felt comfortable enough to actually want to be with me on a higher level than just living together.

I think that stress tends to change people in many ways some for the better and others not so much.

A month after I packed up and left for San Francisco I found out to my unexpected surprise that I Sara Sidle was somehow pregnant with Gilbert Grissom's child. I really had no idea how this had happened.

We of course had sex on many different occasions be we had never once done it without protection or being on the pill.

We were always very careful and I in fact was even to the point of being obsessed about being careful. So when I found out this news I was much taken aback.

The funny thing about life is sometimes it just gets in the way and hits you hard in the face.

When I went to the Doctor finally after four months of being sick to my stomach I the whole time just merely thinking that it was stress or the stomach flu.

I was shocked to learn that I indeed was pregnant and that I was already five months along and then the doctor had the gall to say "Congratulations you are having a Girl!" I think that he thought that I was supposed to be thrilled or something. Instead I was completely terrified the first thing I did was run to the restroom and upchuck my whole lunch. I came back into the room in tears and the Doctor asked me what was wrong. I replied to him that I had never planned on having kids and that I was totally alone at the moment and that I had absolutely no idea what to do with a baby, let alone the idea of even having one. Then he stated that "Sorry Miss Sidle but you are too far along at this point to get an abortion anyway so you better figure it out and quickly." I however, already knew that I could never have the heart to give this little peanut up for adoption or have an abortion I was totally pro life. I did not know how Grissom was going to react to this new found news. I knew that he seemed to like children on the outside. But we had never talked about having one it was not a conversation that ever entered our daily lives. We were both older and had great careers that were just too busy to add a child in play. I watched as Catherine had struggled throughout the years being a single parent and that is when I decided that it was not for me. However I guess God or a higher power, decided that it was not up to me after all and whether I liked it or not I was going to be a mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I came back to Vegas and went to Grissom and he accepted me with open arms we held each other in bed and professed our love for each other. I finally did feel at home. I had missed the dog and the house and I had missed Grissom so much that it was killing me inside. I kept trying to tell him of my unexpected news but everything just kept getting in the way every time a moment would present itself it would be whisked away by something or someone else. By now the morning sickness was gone and I was actually feeling pretty good. I was starting to show but Grissom was so caught up with his stress and life that he didn't even notice. Even when we spent the night together he didn't notice. I never thought that men were the most gifted in the clueless department but this was ridiculous. I mean come on I had a water balloon in my stomach and I could see it poking out even under my shirt are you to tell me that my own fiancée did not even notice when we showered together. He did seem to notice my new breast size though and he even asked me if I had gotten implants. I of course totally laughed he could notice the upper half but not the lower I guess that is a total guy for you. I just replied to him that it was hormones hoping that he would catch on but he still seemed oblivious and replied "Well the I definitely like the hormones keep it up whatever you are doing. I thought that I would be hurt by this statement. However, I was completely the opposite I was enthralled that Grissom of all people seemed to like my ever changing body. I was growing out of all of my clothes and I had been wearing Grissom's so much that he didn't even have anything clean for work. That is when I decided that I better go out and get me some much needed maternity clothes. Grissom also had invited me to start back on the night shift as a csi again I decided that I felt good enough to do it. I had missed the monotony of the job and the stress relief that it seemed to possess. I never thought that I Sara Sidle would return to the night shift as a CSI but here I was finally ready to return to my career. When I went into the motherhood Maternity store I was expecting to find loads of ugly uncomfortable clothes. However much to my surprise they were actually very cute girly and just the change that I needed. I went totally overboard I bought ten pairs of pants, ten tops, and even three new bras. All of my clothes were now more girly and it took on a much softer side of me. That is when I spotted the top that said it all. It was a white v neck t shirt with short sleeves that were pink and in Bold I might add Pink lettering it simply stated "Girl on Board" with an arrow pointing to my stomach. I thought well if this doesn't get the point across then nothing will I chose a simple white and pink long floral skirt to go with it along with some pink flip flops and a pink scrunchie for my hair and thought to myself. This is the perfect way to shock him into listening to me. Since no one would give me the time of day I guess the shirt would do the talking and I would do the walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I was very nervous today it was a Thursday in September, I was now six months along and showing all the way he still hadn't noticed he did notice my appetite increase and asked me if I was gaining weight. But he still seemed oblivious to the fact that I had an even much larger water balloon in the lower area. He said that I looked much healthier and that I had a beautiful glow about me. I just about crapped my pants that he still had not noticed the change. I decided that tonight was the night that he was going to find out he was becoming a father one way or another. I was very afraid to reveal my news to him and the rest of the night shift so far I had done an excellent job of hiding it from the others wearing Grissom's extra Large Sweat shirts over his baggy jeans that now finally did fit me not in the rear very well. But they were much more comfortable than my too tight clothes. I still had been very health conscious and was eating more but not too much I had only gained ten pounds and my new doctor was not impressed at all he told me to start taking my iron supplements and that I better put another ten pounds on this month or else. I was starting to feel the baby move now and was very aware of what was going on inside me. I could feel her kick, squirm, and she had even had the hiccups. If anyone had told me that a baby could have this much energy I would not have believed them. She was awake all night long I did not get much sleep at all any more and I was sure that it was only going to get worse. Grissom was already at the lab so I took full advantage of preparing myself for this exciting yet very emotional and stressful night. Would he believe that I had only known about this little peanut for one month I hoped so. Little Peanut is what I nick named her it is what she looked like on the ultra sound video my perfect little peanut. I pulled out my pink t shirt and put it on it was not really the classic empire cut so it showed off my ever growing stomach nicely it was very comfortable though and rounded nicely over my baby bump. Then I put on my skirt and pulled my long curly brown hair back in to a curly pony tail since Grissom liked my naturally curly hair I figured no better way to go the happier the better. I put a little blush, some mascara and some pick lip-gloss on although I couldn't wear the pink flip-flops to work I settled for my white keds and decided it was high time to go into work. I wanted to get there early so he was the first person to know I was going to wait for him in his office. So I pulled a jacket over my t shirt and drove the Tahoe into the lab parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Grissom was out of the office at the moment but Judy had promised me that he would indeed be back in an hour he was getting his usual dinner at the diner. I was very nervous I did not know how he would take the news. Here his best friend had just died. His fiancée had just barely come back into his life since being gone for the whole summer and now here I was in all of my glory pregnant with his little peanut. I was terrified actually. He knew that I had been trying to talk to him for sometime about something important. In fact he had even apologized to me being the gentle man that he was for never having time at the moment. And we were planning a weekend getaway in a couple months. Well I thought if he is not happy about it the worst thing that could happen is that I will end up as a single mother. I had taken a lot of thought about this situation also and while I did not want to be without Gil, I knew that I loved this child unconditionally and that at thirty six years old I was not ever going to abandon her. After a month of careful consideration and a lot of soul searching I decided that this was the perfect way to put my ghosts to rest. By bringing a new life into my world the dead ones could go away and maybe just maybe I could feel whole again. Just as I was thinking about my beautiful peanut. Grissom walked into the office dinner in tow and his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He looked cheerful to see me there and he looked tired but he said "Hi honey nice to see you here, I always love it when you dress up, so what is the special occasion?" Well, I thought now or never had I finally had his attention. So I kept my jacket on and I decided that no one or nothing was going to interrupt me this time I had had enough. I went over to his office door locked it securely and pulled the blinds. Then I turned to him grabbed his hands and sat him down on the leather couch in the corner. He gave me that quizzical look with his eyebrow in the air. And the little smirk on his face I took his dinner from his hands and softly placed it on the desk. Then I walked over to him and sat on his lap and pulled him in for the most romantic kiss that I think we have had in about six months. After the kiss he was left speechless. "Ah come on don't I get any more loving we hardly see each other any more?" I replied that he would in a moment I told him to stay seated that I had something very important to tell him that is when I turned around and took of the jacket in front of him. He looked like he was expecting me to have nothing on underneath however his jaw dropped when he finally read the news "Girl on Board" he said. Yes I said I have been trying for almost two months to tell you that we are indeed having a baby I Gilbert am pregnant. And no it was not planned I had no idea this happened we were always so careful. I just hope that you are going to be happy and not angry. Again he was speechless he just sat there and did a double take of me. He started to get nervous and stood up and started pacing. I was hoping he would break the dreaded silence or I was going to make a bee line for the door and out of his life forever. Finally he spoke. "Sara, this is such a shock!" I am so sorry that I did not notice sooner, you must be terrified." That's when I knew that Grissom knew me better than I thought yes I was terrified. "Oh Sara, What are we going to do?" I am fifty one years old and not getting younger." "I am not sure how to feel about this all yet Sara, I mean I know that it wasn't planned, but now what do we do?" 'I never thought that I would be a Dad much less at fifty one years of age." He turned stood up and pulled me too him. That is when I broke down in tears he knew at that moment that I had not planned this pregnancy. "I am petrified and scared I just found out only a month ago. I don't know what to do about everything, all I know is that I am not giving this baby up and I am going to try and be the best mother that I possibly can.' 'I would not expect any less of you Sara, I know that you are going to be a great mother." 'I just hope that I can be the father that she deserves a girl Hun, wow this is all very exciting yet sudden news."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own CSI or any of its Characters just merely borrowing them. This is a story about Sara's Return her Frustrations and life that goes along with it I hope that you enjoy it is set in Sara's point of view.

Chapter five

Shift started an hour after I told him the news I was working with him on a case out in Henderson at a body dump. It was yet another rape victim whom was strangled and mangled as I like to call it. I thought that it would get to me. But I was shocked when it didn't. I think that finally putting the ghosts to rest and burying them was the best thing that I had ever done for myself. I felt like a whole new woman one that could forget about all of her insecurities and finally feel the freedom that I deserved. The pregnancy actually forced me to grow up faster and much more mature than I thought I could be. I had a new found feeling of what my mother must have felt when she saw my dad beating and abusing me and it finally made so much more sense to me. If anyone were to try and hurt my little peanut I would protect her with whatever means necessary. Grissom had been silent all evening I was worried about him. I know that he was not trying intentionally to push me away but he was doing a good job at it. Over the next few weeks he would hardly speak to me. He made all of my meals and insisted that I eat them so that I would gain weight and be healthy for the baby. We slept in the same bed together but he refused to lie next to me and turned away from me. Needless to say I was hurt nothing was going as planned. I bought him baby books to read and he refused saying that he would read them when he had more time. He was giving me the cold shoulder and I felt like I had a dagger sticking in my heart. All of my friends at work had been so wrapped up with what had happened to Warrick that no one seemed to care about me or my state. Not that I really wanted the lime light anyway. It was like any other Monday and shift started we were all sitting in the break room I went to grab my usual coffee when it was hastily replaced with a cup of warm apple cider by Grissom and then he said "No caffeine Sara, bad for the baby, drink this instead." Little did he know that it was decaf oh well at least he seemed to care that was the only time and attention that I had gotten for two weeks. The he assigned the cases "Nick you and Greg have a hit and run over on Tropicana." "Catherine, you and me have a floater out at lake mead. "And Sara you have a breaking and entering and a possible murder out on Las Vegas Blvd you are solo take Brass with you." With that he walked out the door and handed me the slip and was on his way." Now usually I would have been over joyed to work a solo case but at almost eight months of pregnancy I was not at all my feet were swollen the nausea had been back with a vengeance my blood pressure had been high and I even had gestational Diabetes according to the doctor I was a high risk pregnancy because of my age I was at a higher risk for things going wrong. Had Grissom come to the latest doctor appointment with me that he promised he would but forgot about he would have known.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own CSI or any of its Characters just merely borrowing them. This is a story about Sara's Return her Frustrations and life that goes along with it I hope that you enjoy it is set in Sara's point of view.

Chapter six

I Sara Sidle did not know how much longer I could put up with my fiancée at this time. Gil had reached a whole new level that even I did not know existed. We had never been this way our whole three years of living together. I think that the baby scared him more than he was willing to admit and in his emotional state right now. I think that too many changes were going on for him and he was pulling back into his shell and putting the walls up around him that I had tried so hard to break down. At this point I was very pregnant and very tired. I was the one taking care of all of the household duties other than the cooking. If the laundry needed done I did it. If the dishes needed done I did it. Other than wiping his butt I was pretties much taking care of everything and I was exhausted. I did not sleep well anymore peanut kept me awake all hours of the night and day. I was still working full time and when I did call in sick he would get angry and say that we were down one man on shift so I needed to be there. Catherine looked at him and came to me and said "Sorry Sara, He is being a real Ass right now take as much time as you need I will cover for you." That was the first nice thing that anyone had said to me for about two months. I know that Warrick's death was a big shock to everyone and that it was hard to work without him even I had the emotional pain inside. But there has to come a time when you try to put it behind you and move on. With peanut on the way I didn't have a choice I had to move on because she was doing it for me whether I liked it or not. I pulled up to my assignment and looked up at the old two story house. It reminded me of the old bed and breakfast that I had the privilege to grow up in except on a much smaller scale. Brass walked in and cleared the scene saying the dead raped woman was upstairs in the master bedroom. So I took my kit and hastily walked up the stairs to process the scene as quickly as I could without needing a bathroom break peanut just had this way of dancing around on my bladder that made me have to go to the bathroom almost every hour. The moment I walked in the room I knew that something was just wrong. It was much too quiet. The air was just screaming at me for to get the heck out of there. Even peanut started to jump and bump and notice that something was not right. Brass called from downstairs and said that he had to go help Greg and Nick at their scene that they needed extra back up and that he was sending Grissom to my scene to help me out and that it might take around thirty minuets and would I be okay with this. Of course, usually that would be fine but tonight something was just wrong. I was braver than I sounded though and told Brass to go ahead anyway. I now wish that I had revised that statement and actually had been honest. Well, peanut I said lets get to work. I started processing the woman and I heard the bedroom window crack from the bedroom down the hall. I heard heavy footsteps of boots coming towards me. I Decided to hide in the closet and I pulled the metal desk in the corner in front of my stomach. I swore to peanut that I would protect her no matter what. Then I pulled out my gun and took off the safety and waited for the intruder to approach. The door was cracked I could see him but he could not see me. He was tall and well built. He had a black grungy baseball cap on his head and underneath he had long shoulder length grungy brown hair. His white skin was tan and built he had a dark grungy black t shirt on and a pair of old blue jeans. Then he turned around he had dark almost black eyes full of anger and resentment Blood covered his grungy hands and was all over his t shirt and Jeans. I knew then it was her blood he had killed her with the gun that he possessed in this right hand that was now pointing at me. He had a long slender nose and a very square jaw and dark scruff all over his face. I knew that I would never forget that face.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own CSI or any of its Characters just merely borrowing them. This is a story about Sara's Return her Frustrations and life that goes along with it I hope that you enjoy it is set in Sara's point of view.

Chapter seven

I was petrified here I was seven almost eight months pregnant with Peanut and she was moving all over. I think even she feared the danger lurking as I did. Then I heard his low growl coming towards me. "I know you're in there so come out before I get you!" I kept silent but he knew that I was in there. Nothing was going to protect me now except for my gun and I promised peanut that I would never let anyone even her own father hurt her. Much less a Mad man. The closet door sprang open I ducked behind the desk. Much to my surprise he grabbed my hair with his left hand and pulled me up. Pain was shooting through my head I dropped my gun. He was so shocked that it was a woman he stood back and did a double take. I guess I must have surprised him. "Wow, a cutie, he said this is going to be better than the first one he said "Come out sweet heart don't worry it will all be over soon." I on the other hand silently reached down and grabbed my gun and pointed it straight at his head. "I don't think so I replied you are not going to touch me with your filthy paws." However before I could react I saw the sheer anger in his eyes at this point he had already killed one woman so one more wouldn't hurt. I heard the loud "Pop" and before I knew it pain was shearing through my shoulder, then I heard another "Pop" and the pain coming through the other shoulder was even greater than the first one. Without even thinking all I was thinking about was Peanut and how he would not hurt her I aimed the barrel and pulled the trigger I heard the loud "Bang" and he dropped. I hit him square in the head with one fatal blow. I felt guilty but I had been shot two times before I even aimed the gun at him. I don't know how I pulled it off but it was a true miracle. I put my gun back in my holster and the pain was sheering through me on both sides it was two much to stand blood was oozing out of me faster than I could imagine. Without even thinking I called Grissom and pushed the button before I plunged into the eerie darkness. What seemed like hours ticked by I awoke only to find that I Sara had gone into preterm labor my water had broke with the fall that I had from the sheer blood loss. Now Grissom was holding me trying to revive me. The warmth flooded through me the love that I still felt from this man was over whelming. "Sara, Oh God, what did I do. Please honey wake up talk to me. "I think your water broke honey I am going to get you to the hospital." He had taken his shirt off and ripped it in two and had tied it tightly around my wounded shoulders trying to stop the blood loss. But now I was no longer feeling the pain of the wounds but the pain of full blown labor. I felt peanut coming and it was not later it was now. I Screamed out in pain Grissom tried to move me but I told him stop "She is coming now Griss, whether we like it or not you are going to have to deliver her I said between screams." I saw the sheer panic in Grissom's blue eyes he was scared and I knew it. He dialed 911 and the ambulance said they were on their way. Too late though I was fully dilated and ready to push before they even got there I guess you could say that peanut was too scared to stay inside she was ready to meet the world with a vengeance. "Grissom took off my pants and covered my legs with his CSI Jacket then he was listening to the emergency crew on the other end of the Phone he put it on speaker. "Do you see the head?" "Yes he replied. "Push he said come on Sara Push you can do it!" Before I even knew what was going on Mother Nature took over for me and I pushed "Okay he said here comes the shoulders, alright Sara here she comes!" With one final push I Sara Sidle pushed little Peanut out into the world. I looked up and saw Grissom holding this tiny dark haired little Girl in his arms. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Hello Peanut, he softly replied it is so good to finally meet you." "Why is she not Crying Griss, What's wrong." Peanut was turning blue and before I knew it the emts were there and whisked her away working on her. Looks of panic were on Grissom's face. "It will be okay honey, everything will be okay." He tried to reassure me but even I knew that something was wrong. Then I was loaded up into the ambulance and rushed to desert palms hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own CSI or any of its Characters just merely borrowing them. This is a story about Sara's Return her Frustrations and life that goes along with it I hope that you enjoy it is set in Sara's point of view.

Chapter eight

When upon entering the emergency room I was rushed into surgery before I could even hold my daughter next thing I knew I was groggy and waking up in the Maternity ward and I had come out of surgery just fine. 

Thank God Grissom was there or I don't know what would have happened. He had done such a good job with peanut even I was surprised how calm and collected he had remained while birthing his own daughter. While I still was not very happy with him he had saved mine and my daughter's life without even thinking about it. 

He was sitting next to me in the chair and holding my hand looking down at me with a fallen expression of worry and exhaustion. "Gil, where is she where is Peanut?" "She is in the NICU honey, there are some complications she weighed in at two pounds and five ounces she is very tiny dear, Her lungs, are not fully developed she is on life support and she has a hole in her heart, they don't know if she is going to make it or not Sara, I am so sorry Sara." "I should have never sent you out to that scene alone and pregnant I don't know what I was thinking." 

I could hear the sorrow in his voice and at this point I knew that it was no point to be angry with him I had to be strong for peanut. "Gil, it is not your fault, it is no ones fault, and I am the one who decided to keep on working." "I want to see her, now please, I said." He merely nodded and whisked me away in a wheel chair down to the NICU they let me in and took me back to level three where only the sickest babies were and there in the Isolette I saw my "Peanut" the whole two pounds of her tiny little frame. She had dark curly locks on top of her head tons of them her beautiful long lashes were closed. Her little hands were balled up in tiny little fists. 

She had her daddy's round little face and his little dimple in her chin but she had my large eyes and my soft cheeks she was breath taking even in her state I had no idea the kind of love I could feel for such a tiny little thing. "What should we call her, he asked?" "She can't be known as Peanut forever." Madelyn I said Maddy for short Madelyn Ava Grissom I stated. He Gasped are you sure Sara? That was my mother's name. "Yes, I stated simply, Yes I am sure Gil." Over the next few weeks Gil and I Stayed by Maddy's side we did not leave her she had open heart surgery and came through it with flying colors. 

The whole team came and looked at her through the nursery window. Gil could not get enough of her. He was totally infatuated with her. I never thought that he would love something so much but he spent every waking hour there with her and me. He loved rocking her after I nursed her he would even softly hum and sing to her. After two months of intensive care I was fully recovered and my now five pound peanut was ready to go home. Gil and I bought a new house out in the country away from all of the crime of Vegas. What shocked me is he wanted to be the stay at home Dad I was promoted to Day shift supervisor and Gil retired everyone was completely shocked to say the least at this news. We got married at a very small and simple ceremony in our own back yard and only the team was invited not even our parents. Gil's mother was ecstatic that she was now a grandmother and she came out to visit. Hank loved Maddy he stood watch at all times and we finally moved his bed next to her crib where he faithfully slept every night. I never thought that I Sara Sidle could be this happy or love one man or one Child so much but I had to admit that at this point my life was pretty perfect. At one year old we had a huge birthday party for Maddy everyone came and enjoyed. I of course got sick and threw up the cake. I had been getting that feeling again for around two months so I finally took another pregnancy test and much to my surprise it was indeed positive. So I wrapped it up in a pen box put a big bow on it and wrote TO: Gil my sweet husband on it. He gave me a funny look and said, "It's Maddy's birthday dear, but thank you!" He opened up and his jaw dropped and then instead of the look of horror this time it was replaced by a huge smile and he wrapped his arm around me and said "Thank you , Sara, I am truly the happiest man alive!" Unexpected I know but that is truly how it happened and we lived happily ever after! By the way the next one was a boy! We named him Connor Gilbert JR.

The End


End file.
